Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices, and more specifically to cardiac monitoring and diagnostic systems, methods, and devices.
Description
Cardiac disease is one of the biggest killers of adults in the U.S. and elsewhere. Early detection of cardiac disease can greatly increase the chances of survival and/or extension of life. Various medical devices have been developed that help a physician to diagnose cardiac disease and potentially detect signs of cardiac disease. For example, a physician may have a patient undergo an electrocardiogram (ECG or EKG) test that monitors electrical activity related to the patient's heart. The ECG results may then be analyzed to determine whether there are any known indicators of heart disease. While such techniques can be useful, there is a need for systems and techniques for earlier and more accurate detection of cardiac disease.